


San Diego International Airport

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Walt makes an appearance, You know how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: The room was pretty fucking swanky if you asked Ray. The only problem, a huge goddamn problem, was there was only one bed.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	San Diego International Airport

**Author's Note:**

> And there was only one bed.

Their flight was cancelled last minute. 

Ray wasn’t too bothered; the flight wasn’t expensive, and they’d built in enough time to get to the wedding, which was being held in Virginia because Walt’s bride wanted it there and Walt was a whipped son of a bitch. Brad was still having a hissy fit about it though, ironic since out of the two of them, Ray was needed the most, being best man and all. 

And hadn’t that been a surprise, when Walt asked him over shitty Cali waffles and beer, with his big cornflower blue eyes, looking all sincere. Ray'd stuttered out a yes, and Walt'd grinned bright like the fucking sun. 

“Honestly Brad, it isn’t a big deal.” Ray found himself saying as he saddled up to the information desk, where Brad was looming. He ripped his chocolate bar open to bite a chunk out of it, chewing loudly. Brad glanced at Ray; it would have looked blank to anyone else, but Ray can read the lines between Brad’s eyebrows, the slight twist in his lip. 

Iceman was pissed. 

“There isn’t another flight until the morning,” Brad said tightly. 

“Yeah and?” Ray mumbled through the chocolate in his mouth. Brad’s face crinkled a little, Ray shot him a toothy grin. 

The woman at the desk approached them with a customer service smile. Ray watched Brad carefully as he turned towards the woman, his face tightening. Ray swallowed and put the rest of the bar in his pocket. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said cheerily, but also giving Brad a look. 

“It’s no problem ma’am.” Ray replied, smiling at her with some practised boyish charm. She smiled, her shoulders loosening. Ray could feel Brad’s eyes on him. 

“All the same. Now, your booked flight has been moved to tomorrow morning but as an apology, the airline is paying for all passengers to stay at the hotel here.” She opened her mouth but didn’t say anything, looking between the two of them. “Are you gentlemen travelling together?” 

“Yes,” Ray replied before Brad could. 

She relaxed a little, “There are a lot of people needing to be housed so I’m afraid we can only supply one room.” 

Ray could feel Brad bristling beside him, so he smiled warmly, “That’s not a problem ma’am,” 

She relaxed completely, offering Ray a warm smile, so much better than that customer service one. She slid a key onto the desk, along with two tickets. Ray picked them up and kicked Brad’s shin, sending her one last smile. 

“Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Ray grabbed Brad’s arm, pulling him away from the desk quickly. An older couple took their place immediately. Brad let Ray lead him away from the desk and the rest of the passengers that would've been sharing their flight. Ray was a little surprised Brad waited until they were in the elevator to hit him. 

“Ow, what the fuck homes?” 

Brad towered over him, glaring at him. It was cute that he thought that shit worked on Ray. 

“Not only do I have to spend a five-hour flight next to your ADHD ridden excuse for a brain, I now have to share a room with you for several hours as well.” 

Ray laughed, “It beats sleeping on the floor homes, and let’s be honest, out of everyone you could have been stuck with, you’re glad it’s me.” 

Brad huffed, smiling just a little. Fuck yeah Iceman loved his Ray-Ray. The thought entered his mind and then it wouldn’t leave. Ray sighed internally; he had the worst timing. The whole thing was FUBAR, crushing on his TL like a love-sick sixteen-year-old girl. Especially since Brad had spent the whole of OIF eyefucking the LT. Ray pushed the thought away, willing the sudden tightness in his chest to leave. 

The doors opened and Brad stepped out, leaving Ray to cover his six. The corridor of the hotel was clean at least, the décor better than any motel Ray’d ever stayed in. Brad stopped outside a black door marked 24 and gestured to Ray. Ray rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. 

The room was pretty fucking swanky if you asked Ray. The only problem, a huge goddamn problem, was there was only one bed. 

_Fuck my life_ , Ray swore in his head. 

“What the fuck?” Brad said aloud. 

“Apparently the lady at the desk thought we looked like a couple of gays.” Ray said before his brain could stop him. _Way to put your fucking foot in it Ray_. 

Brad twitched next to him but didn’t say a word. 

“Well,” Ray said at length, walking into the room and dumping his bag by the left side of the bed, “I’ve slept in worse.” He sat on the bed, reaching down to untie his sneakers. He flipped them off and fell back onto the bed. He looked upside down at Brad, who was still blocking the doorway with his gigantic ass. A nice ass at that. _Fucking hell_. 

“Brad, you’re welcome to stand there all night, but could you at least shut the door behind you.” 

Brad turned and locked the door before stalking into the bathroom; closing the door behind him. Brad was so fucking extra. 

Ray sighed and pulled himself up, tugging his jacket off. The digital clock by the bed read 00:19, they should have taken off two hours ago, they’d be somewhere over Colorado by now. Ray grabbed his bag and slipped out his phone. 

The shower turned on behind him; Ray shook his head, fucking Brad. 

_“’ello,”_ came a muffled voice. 

“Good morning young Walter, it’s your best pal Ray.” He said cheerily into the microphone. Walt grumbled over the line, the sound of sheets rustling in the background. 

_“The fuck do you want, I thought you were flying over.”_ Walt grumbled; his accent thicker than usual. Ray did the mental calculations in his head; it was around three in Virginia. 

“Yeah, we hit a snag, but have no fear, we’ll be at yours around two pm.” 

_“So, why did you call me?”_

Ray huffed, “Sorry for trying to limit your stress homes, I’ll let you think we’ve crashed next time.” 

There was a rush of air through the speaker, probably Walt sighing, _“Thanks for telling me, you’re not sleeping in the airport again, are you?”_

Ray laughed, “Nah, we shacked up in a swanky fucking hotel, courtesy of the airline. This place has a goddamn colour scheme.” Ray laughed again, suddenly remembering the time half of Bravo had been stranded in Chicago O’Hara overnight after a trip to Maine for Christopher’s wedding. He’d nailed Brad in the face with a bouncy ball coated in neon pink paint during an improvised paintball game. He was pretty sure Chaffin and Garza were banned from O’Hara now. 

_“Safe flight Ray, don’t make Brad a murderer.”_ Walt joked, still sounding half asleep. 

“Sweet, pornographic, dreams Walt.” Ray replied. Walt laughed and hung up. Ray chucked his phone back into his bag and flopped onto the bed. 

The bathroom door opened, steam slipping out. Ray flicked his eyes over to Brad, who stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his long lean chest on complete show. Ray’s eyes tracked down the planes and down Brad’s back as he turned to find his duffle. The big, ugly ass tattoo was clear as day as were the two smaller ones on his shoulders. Fucking Brad, a Viking sex god. 

“Ray, you better not be getting your filthy, flea ridden clothes on the bed.” 

Ray snorted, “Please, these sheets probably have twenty different cum stains on them, not to mention all the other shit.” 

Brad’s legs were long than fucking J.Lo’s, all smooth looking and toned. Ray averted his eyes when Brad bent down, jeans already feeling a little tighter. He closed his eyes, how the fuck was he gonna to share a goddamn bed with Brad. 

A hand shook his leg and he flicked his eyes up. Brad stared down at him, wearing just his briefs; they covered even less skin than the towel. 

“Get the fuck up Ray, and shower.” 

Ray rolled his eyes and rolled off the bed onto his feet, “Jesus, I’m going, you’re such a nag. You sound like my mum.” 

“I don’t remotely sound like a whiskey tango prostitute who fucks her family for enough money to buy drugs to cope with her retarded, homosexual progeny.” 

Ray flipped Brad off, grabbing his toothbrush and closing the bathroom door behind him. It was bullshit anyway, Brad loved his mum, had whipped up fucking _Mandelbrot_ for her to try, since Ray'd told him _once_ that his mum loved desserts with almonds. Not to mention he’d helped her with the groceries and her ancient computer, calling her ma’am and being a polite little middle-class gentleman. 

Ray rested his head on the door, taking a deep breath. He just needed to survive the night; it wasn’t like they hadn’t slept close before. 

He scrubbed his teeth and split out the excess, rinsing his mouth with water and then jumped in the shower, dumping his clothes on the floor. The little hotel shampoo and conditioner smelt like oranges, but Ray used it anyway, rubbing it into his hair. It was getting long; he’d have to shave it after Walt’s wedding. He rinsed it out and grabbed the soap, scrubbing himself clean. He paused as his hand brushed his cock, the thing still half hard. He sighed through his nose, weighing up pros and cons as he cupped himself. 

Pro: If he jerks off now, he’s less likely to chub up at the first accidental touch. 

Con: Brad’s less than ten feet away and Ray’ll admit he ain't the quietest . 

Pro: Orgasm 

Con: He’s probably gonna to fantasise about Brad and that’ll make things reaallly fucking awkward. 

His cock twitched in his hand as images of Brad’s chest, shiny with water, and his cock, because you don’t spend months in the AO with a guy without accidently seeing his cock. Rudy, for instance, was fucking hung, and Brad wasn’t exactly small either. 

Ray tugged at his cock, sucking in a breath. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He thumbed under his head, dipping his head under the spray and out the outer side, so the water hit his back. He still had a little soap on his hand, so he slicked himself up with that. Pressing his other hand against the wall, Ray rocked his hand into his fist, not taking it slow like he usually did. That’s one thing the Corps taught him, how to be efficient with his jacks. 

He swallowed a laugh, tugging at his cock a little rougher. Uncle Sam spent $1 billion on him to teach him how to come quicker. 

A few images of Brad in Iraq appeared in his mind, his shirtless form shiny in the midday sun, his ears slightly sunburn. His fucking eyes, an icy blue, warm with laughter as he grinned at Ray, with pink smooth looking lips. 

“Fuck,” Ray panted, burying his face in his forearm. He was a massive limp-dicked pussy. He tried to pull up an image of the girl he’d lost his virginity to in Australia. She’d been beautiful: sharp cheekbones, deep brown eyes, black skin like a clear night, hair in tight, bouncy, black curls. She towered over him by a good three inches, tall and built like an Amazon, with big soft tits and wide hips. 

He tried to remember going down on her, her hand positioning him right, calming words as he fumbled his way through. 

The image refused to stay put though: Brad’s hand instead of hers, dick replacing her pussy. He muffled a groan in his forearm, rocking his hips faster. 

“Ray, what the fuck is taking so long?” Brad called. Ray swore into his forearm, coming into his hand suddenly. He gasped, dropping his shoulder, hand slipping away from his cock. 

“Ray, you haven’t slipped and cracked your empty head on the floor, have you?” Brad called, much closer, sounding almost concerned. 

Ray huffed, rinsing his hand and dick, and switching the shower off. 

He grabbed one towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing the other to rub his hair dry. He jerked the door open and came face to face with Brad, who was still just in his briefs. He looked concerned, eyes flitting over Ray’s face and chest. 

Ray sighed, slipping out of the bathroom, “A guy just wants to enjoy the novelty of warm water and suddenly he’s stupid enough to slip and die in a shower. Thanks Brad, it’s nice to be reminded that you think I’m a completely useless idiot.” 

He grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his bag and pulled them on, throwing his towel at the chair where Brad had folded his. OCD freak. He turned to look at Brad, who was still standing in the doorway to the bathroom, giving Ray a considering look. 

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets up on his side of the bed, flopping into them. The pillow was pretty fucking soft, and Ray sighed, wiggling to get comfy. He closed his eyes as the mattress dipping beside him. Brad was quiet, so Ray lifted his head a little to peek at him. He was on his back, looking up at the ceiling, sheets only coming up to below his pecs. Ray closed his eyes again and willed himself to sleep. 

“You know most people are more relaxed once they’ve orgasmed.” Brad said randomly. 

“The fuck does that have to do with anything.” Ray mumbled, tilting his head to squint at Brad in the darkness. Brad was looking straight at him; he could feel it. 

“You don’t seem relaxed.” 

“Fuck you,” Ray replied immediately, “I’m perfectly relaxed, can’t you see how relaxed I am right now?” 

“So, you admit that you were masturbating in the shower.” Brad said, tone weird. 

Ray rolled his eyes, mostly for his own benefit, his heart was double timing it in his chest, “I admit that I’m a full blooded, breathing human, you mean. Beside what does it matter to you, you’re not gonna to shower in there again.” 

“What did you think about?” 

Ray coughed, eyes widening, “Homes what the fuck?” he spluttered. 

“What did you think about?” Brad asked again in the same tone. Like he was asking Ray what the comms protocols were. 

“I- I don’t know,” he stuttered, “the girl from Australia I guess.” He wasn’t lying, he had thought about her. 

“Bullshit.” Brad said, moving in the dark. Ray blinked and suddenly Brad’s face was all he could see, so fucking close. 

“What? That’s what I thought about.” Ray insisted; he didn’t have a clue where Brad was going with this. 

Brad was smirking at him like he knew something Ray didn’t and suddenly the bottom of Ray’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know, did he? He couldn’t know, Ray'd been so fucking careful, hadn’t said shit to anyone, not even Walt. He swallowed, trying to control his breathing. Brad wouldn’t kill him, he wouldn’t beat Ray up, right? 

Fuck, Ray could feel himself beginning to panic. Where the fuck would he go? He’s got to be in Virginia, the flight’s booked, he can’t run. 

Brad laughed softly, “Walt said you’d be in denial.” 

Ray went ice cold. 

“Seriously, I don’t know how I didn’t realise before-” 

“Please shut up.” Ray said weakly. Brad’s smile vanished and his eyebrow narrowed. Ray wet his lips, and twisted, edging as far away from Brad as he could. He was tempted to roll onto the floor. 

“Ray.” Brad said, tone weird again. Ray swallowed in a shaky breath. He flinched when Brad grabbed his wrist. Brad jerked his hand back, but Ray rolled to face him anyway. “Ray.” Brad said again, his face twisting like he was taking a shit. 

“It’s fine homes I don’t- I won’t- look you don’t have to talk about it alright. I’m leaving in like two months, it’ll- I’ll be gone, and it won’t bother you anymore.” Ray pushed out, twisting onto his front, tilting his head away from Brad. He didn’t want to fucking see. 

Iceman was quiet, deadly quiet. Why was Ray surprised, he’d drilled this into his head. Brad must never know, well it turned out Walt knew, and god knows who else. He was suddenly glad he was leaving, wished he could leave right the fuck now. But he wouldn’t do that to Walt, even if he’d turned him in to Brad. Ray was a better friend than that. 

“Ray.” Brad said suddenly, and what the fuck was that tone. A hand was suddenly between his shoulder blades, wide and heavy against his skin. He tensed. 

“Ray.” Brad said again, hand slipping around to Ray’s arm, pulling him towards him. Ray didn’t dare move as Brad pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arm over Ray like he was trying to hug him. Ray lifted his head cautiously, feeling a twist of curiosity on his chest. Brad’s face looked soft and open, and he smiled when Ray looked at him. Ray let himself be manhandled into Brad’s arms, chin resting in the dip of Brad’s collarbone. 

“Brad, what-” 

“Tell me I’m right, tell me you were thinking about me.” Brad said, interrupting whatever Ray had been going to say. Ray bit his lip, weighing pros and cons. 

“You’re right.” Ray confessed, “I’ve had a crush on you since Afghanistan.” He took a breath and waited for something, anything. 

He didn’t expect Brad to kiss him. 

Ray made a confused noise, even as Brad tipped them over, pressing Ray beneath him. Brad opened his mouth and Ray froze, even as Brad cupped his head, tracing Ray’s lip with his tongue. Ray’s brain came back suddenly, and he responded, melting into the bed and grasping at Brad’s shoulders. Brad laughed, resting his forehead against Ray’s. Ray took a shaky breath and then laughed as well, suddenly feeling like he was jumping out of a plane, all weightless and shit. 

“Me too.” Brad said out of the blue, pulling back to look at Ray. “I admit, I was in denial, though I didn’t realise until Walt told me to get my head out of my ass.” Brad chuckled to himself, “Then I couldn’t decide what to do, Jess she- well you know. I didn’t want that to happen again- “ 

“You know for a love confession, comparing me to your bitch of an ex isn’t a great addition.” 

Brad huffed, “Would you shut up for once in your life?” and that was in Brad’s fond voice. Ray mimed zipping his mouth shut before he could get too sappy about it. 

Brad rolled his eyes, “I didn’t want to fuck it up, because while I’d thought Jess and Jamie were my best friends, I realise that they weren’t, not really.” Brad’s hand slipped through Ray’s hair. “You are. You, Poke, Walt. I didn’t want to lose someone I was even closer to.” 

Ray smiled as softly as he could and Brad mirrored him, brushing his head again. 

“But then you- I realised Walt was right when he said you felt the same. I was going to wait until after the wedding to talk to you.” 

“Wow, the Iceman getting impatient, I think that’s a first.” Ray said before he could stop himself. Brad just grinned, and fuck Ray must have been blind too because Brad was looking at him like _that_. Brad leant down and Ray met him halfway. The kiss was chaste, just the press of lips but fuck Ray went so warm. Brad pulled back and grinned again, flopping down on top of Ray. Ray huffed, shoving at Brad. 

“Fuck, you weigh a ton.” 

Brad scoffed. “You’re just weak.” He said, grinning like he’d completed a recon mission perfectly. Ray laughed, shoving Brad off him. Brad sat up a little, almost pouting at Ray. Ray laughed rolling onto his stomach. 

He waved a hand, “Now you can cuddle me homes, like the massive gay marshmallow you really are.” 

Brad didn’t say anything as he leant back down, putting half of his weight on Ray’s back, kicking a leg over Ray’s left one and an arm over his back. Ray settled into his pillow, putting one hand under and on hand of it as he turned his head away from Brad. Brad’s breath tickled Ray’s neck where he’d buried his face. 

“So fucking gay.” Ray said to the room. 

“Shut up Ray.” Ray felt the words more than he heard them. 

* * *

Ray shot gunned the seat by the window, but Brad let him have it. The flight filled up with people; Ray eyed a lady with a baby. The hostess did her safety talk that Ray didn’t listen to and then they were buckling their seatbelts. 

Brad grasped Ray’s hand as the plane started off. Ray turned to grin at him and at their hands. Brad’s bear paw practically swallowed Ray’s whole hand, but Brad was warm, so he allowed it. 

Brad squeezed Ray’s hand and Ray squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I have very specific headcannons about the girl Ray loses his virginity to in Australia - you know, when he isn't losing it to Brad/Nate/Walt.


End file.
